Covert
by AnimeAliss
Summary: Grace Pool's perspective after her confrontation with Jane in Chapter 16.


Sigh. I might miss English a bit…

_Grace Pool's perspective after her confrontation with Jane in Chapter 16._

I watched that young Governess depart with wary eyes, when Mr. Rochester informed me of the previous night's mad struggle and how death was cheated, I was quite mystified over last nights shenanigans. No-one but I and Mr. Rochester himself had ever come into close proximity with Miss Bertha in all these years. Though unaware of it, if Miss Jane had checked outside her bedroom door a minute beforehand, she would have met the lady of the estate and her mistress.

"Mrs. Pool, are you coming to supper now," Leah said stepping off the window seat. I stood up, my joints creaking in protest as I set rings and curtains onto the seat I had just occupied. "Not yet Leah. You go down while I finish in here," I said. She swiftly turned and walked out of Mr. Rochester's bedroom. I surveyed the wrecked room, far from being restored it still looked a mess.

I sighed, all this commotion caused by that woman-if it be a woman at all, she is someone trapped between a man and a beast. Only God knows what that creature is now.

Without haste, for I was not one to rush, I dawdled across the room and out into the corridor. Then up the stairs to the third landing and eventually reached the low, black door. I swiftly searched inside my apron and took out a key, a little tarnished thing, and unlocked the door. It creaked open and I walked in, shutting it behind me. I then went over to the hangings covering the wall and swept them aside and walked into the hidden room.

There. Just as I had left her, disarrayed amongst the blankets and pillows. She didn't sleep like a human either, but curled up like an animal, spine hunched over her curled legs. Wild raven hair matted around her head which hid most of her features. She still appeared to be in a deep sleep from the loud rhythmic rumbling coming from her throat.

I made myself cosy by the fire, kneeling down to stroke the burning embers. I once again found myself wondering what the other servants would think if they knew the truth about me, that my primary duty was to be the caretaker to the Master's mad wife! A wife no one knew even existed.

Not taking my eyes off the embers I reached under my chair and pulled out a bottle, uncorking it, I took a large gulp. The sour taste washed over my taste buds and made me shiver, but in a pleasant way. I sighed and learned back deeper into my chair.

I have noticed a change in the Master ever since this governess arrived, he seems well taken with her, truth be told, I cannot see why myself. What could he want with her when he is surrounded by those fine young ladies like Miss Ingram? That little plain thing of a woman, what does she think will be the outcome? Still, it was always the way, silly young girls getting all excited when their better shows an interest in them. All nonsense. I must mention this to my John, I wonder what he will make of this, working in that place with all those new fangled ideas. I did not ponder over this finding. I know very well where not to stick my nose; I am paid to watch over the wife not the husband. Taking another gulp from my handy bottle, I surveyed my charge, still sleeping upon her bed. I take times such as these when she's sleeping to go off and occupy myself with other deeds which don't require sitting down for hours on end. When I was asked to take this job many years ago now I had not comprehended of how mundane the task would be. However, one grows accustomed to such a strict order of things, especially when the salary is one that I have.

Nearly half the bottle was gone now, I giggled to myself, I would have to get another one soon. Anyways, this bottle had lasted a longer time than I had thought it would. I sighed happily, and Mrs. Fairfax had suggested I cut down on my drinking. Another merry laugh, why, no need to if my consumption of alcohol continue at this rate! Though, I don't see the reason of why I should stop drinking. Why, it is the only thing that gives me peace, and I need peace, 'specially after the life I've lived.

The creature on the bed stirred, a sharp grunt rousing up, I stopped and listened, but she didn't wake and continued to sleep on.

I smiled and took another gulp, things had been quite tranquil today in this room, I suspect last nights adventure had taken all the energy out of old Bertha, all the better peace of mind for me. You see, I am not afraid of her like the Master is, though it doesn't hurt to be vigilant around the lunatic.

The fire had turned into a blaze now, and I watched it half-heartedly, my eyes getting heavy.

I recalled my meeting with the young Governess, I knew what she was after, she was looking for an excuse, an excuse to accuse me of being the one that nearly burned the Master alive in his bed. Oh I already knew the Governess suspected me to be the culprit behind the fire, and it isn't the first time I have been deemed to be the cause of such things. I am often the one put to blame when these sinister occurrences happen, and I do not mind such, it is my job, and I will go along with whatever entails my job.

I yawned, a great big one, and sunk more into my chair. My eyelids seem to be getting lower and lower as I sat and I admit, my head had rolled over to my shoulder.

My last thought was I should take another swig from the bottle, when it slipped from my loose hand and fell with a thud to the floor.

Did this for my Year 12 English Literature coursework. Think I got an A or B for it….

It's not much but I was cleaning up my USB stick and decided to put this up instead of just throwing it away!

Hope ya'll all enjoyed!

3


End file.
